


Love me, please?

by bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, cgl, daddy!ashton, ddlb, little calum, little!calum, mayybe it'll have smut, probably but im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3/pseuds/bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3
Summary: Calum has been unsuccessfully searching for love in all the places you can think of. When he stumbles upon a funny looking page and decides to give it a shot."What else could go wrong?" He thought while making his account.But life has strange was of uniting people and he might have just met the love of his life out of pure serendipity.
In which Ashton and Calum both suck at relationships until they find each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in wattpad, idk if ill finish it there though. Trying to make this cute af.

Calum is sitting down cross-legged on his bed taking little sips of the warm tea he'd prepared on his favourite mug. He keeps checking his phone over and over every couple seconds to see if Aaron had texted back. But each time he checked he was faced with disappointment once again. The boy obviously didn't want anything with him anymore but Calum didn't want to believe it. 

He sighs looking at his phone once again, lets out an exasperated scream and throws it across the bed. He lets himself fall back on the bed and covers his face, screaming into his hands.

"Okay" he groans and sits back up when he hears the Skype call tone coming from his computer. "Hey Michael" he says grumpily when he answers the call.

"Wow someone's grumpy" His friend says laughing.

"Am not" Calum says crossing his arms over his chest and groaning.

"Whats wrong dude?"

"Aaron" He mumbles, glancing over at his phone.

"Ughh Calum, bro, I love you but you have to get over him."

"I know." He mumbles "I know, but I can't. I don't know how to. I've tried but, uggh I can't"

"You should try meeting new people." Michael says eating cereal, paying attention to something else on his computer.

"You know I've tried every page I could think of. I'm just tired of making a fool of myself. I don't understand why nobody wants to stay with me" He said holding a pillow.

"Oh right!" Michael suddenly yelled making Calum jump. "I found this web page, I think maybe it'll help you find what you're looking for. It's... different"

"Um..." Calum hesitated looking at Michael with suspicion.

"It worked for a friend okay! I think it's safe... and if not then I'll go rescue you, bro"

"A friend?! I thought I was your only friend!" Calum says laughing. Michael smiles and loudly types on his computer.

"There, I've sent it" And right on cue the messenger beeps, telling Calum he's got a new message.

He clicks on the link and looks at the webpage taken back. 'Whatever, what else could go wrong?' He thinks as he clicks on the button to make himself an account. 'What's another heartbreak?' He says to himself filling in his profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finds Calum and thinks he's adorable.

Ashton typed away furiously on his phone. After he'd typed "single" on his profile girls kept messaging him trying to get down. Although it clearly said he was gay, they just wouldn't give up. And he was well tired of nicely telling them to fuck off. Ashton takes a deep breath in annoyance before blocking the insisting girl. He was tired of looking for a boy; they never were what he expected. Could never keep up, or were too respectful, and that would turn boring with time. He wasn't one to just like a good boy. He wanted the spice and the fun of someone who'd talk back sometimes.

He leaves his phone on the bedside table and opens his laptop, sitting on the bed. He logs into his account and checks to see if he has any new messages from cute boys. He lazily goes over and deletes the messages from girls and decides to check if anyone interesting near him had made a new account since the time he'd last checked. 

He scrolls down the list of people, not really paying much attention, when a picture catches his eye. He scrolls back up and clicks on the profile of the boy.

**Name: Calum Hood**

**Age: 20**

**Heigth: 1.91**

**Role: Umm Sub, LB**

**Single X** **– Taken**

**Likes: Dogs, blue, pasta, being naked... _(At this point Calum didn't even care that much anymore, there'd be time to be shy once someone texted him._ )**

**Girls -** **Boys X**

**Info: Well I've been searching a lot but nobody seems to be able to stand me... Love me, please? I promise I'll be good most of the time. Not always because I like arguing and I'm an idiot.**

The boy looked like the cuddliest fluff Ashton had ever seen. He'dbe lying if he said he didn't want to hug and protect that boy from everyone who'd hurt him. Ashton went through the information of his profile a couple times, thinking of what to say to him and building up the courage to actually do it. He didn't want to blow his chances with the boy on the first conversation. It was uncommon for him to feel nervous when talking to someone, but for some reason this boy made him feel self-conscious. After what felt like forever Ashton finally clicked on the chat bubble and sent a message. Just a simple "Hey" that took him ages to actually type and send.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton decides to start a conversation with Calum.

Calum gets home that night, after finishing his shift at the little coffee shop down the street, and throws himself on the soft couch. He doesn't have much in his small apartment, but the place is quite cosy nonetheless. He reaches over for his laptop and turns it on, types the name of the dating site on google and logs in.

Since he'd made the account a couple girls had messaged him, most were just friendly little girls who wanted to tell him he looked cute. But a couple were doms, which just that sole fact made him feel uncomfortable, who wanted him as their little.

Once the site loads he notices with disappointment that he doesn't have any new messages this time. Calum opens his favourite porn site on another tab, just to kill some time. He'd finally found a video and was unbuttoning his jeans when he heard the sound of a new message. A little frustrated he goes back to the dating site and clicks on the chat tab without even stopping to see who it was.

_**"Hey"**_  

The grey bubble reads and Calum wastes no time replying.

_**"Hi"** _

Noticing his new text came from a guy he clicks on his picture to load his profile.

**Name: Ashton Irwin**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 1.83 m**

**Role: Dom, Daddy**

**Single X – Taken**

**Likes: Music, cuties**

**Girls – Boys X**

**Info: I want someone to not follow my rules all the time for once. I'm very loving and caring but if you earn it then I will punish you. I've been searching a lot, but I'm still looking for that cute boy made just for me. I'll spoil you, I promise.**

The picture of the boy's face makes Calum's heart beat faster. He is cute, and although Calum isn't much of a little spoon cuddler he has an unexplainable urge to be in this guy's arms. 

**_"How are you?"_ **

Ugh small talk, Calum would much rather skip it but he doesn't know how.

**_"Good and you?"_ **

**_"I'm fine, just got home from work. I'm exhausted."_ **

_**"Me too, hahah."** _

**_"What do you work as?"_ **

**_"I'm a barista at a coffee shop nearby. I have the last shift so I have to clean up and close too."_ **

**_"Oh that sounds cool, you like coffee?"_ **

_**"I love tea!"** _

**_"Hahah interesting."_ **

Calum doesn't know what to say anymore, and every second that passes he grows more and more nervous. He likes the boy and doesn't want the conversation to end.

_**"I see you like talking back"** _

Luckily it seems like Ashton was thinking just the same.

**_"Yeah, I'm a bit of a brat"_ **

**_"Oh that's perfect, I love brats"_ **

Simple text that made Calum blush as red as cherry.

_**"Really??"** _

**_"Yeah, that's what adds a little spice to a relationship."_ **

**_"Wow! I'm glad you think that way. Me being like that is what has ruined my past relationships. They say it's annoying."_ **

**_"It's not. I don't think it's annoying. They weren't real cg if they told you that."_ **

Calum smiles at his computer screen, he likes this boy.

_**"Thank you >////<"** _

Ashton smiles, this boy is so cute. He really likes him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton Skype call

Ashton and Calum talked daily after that. Whenever they had free times they'd spend them talking to each other. It seemed like they would never run out of things to talk about. On this night Calum is sitting on his bed with his laptop open, playing music while he texts Ashton on his phone. They thought it'd be easier to exchange numbers and other social networks rather than use the website only.

They still hadn't talked about themselves in a ddlb styled relationship. Calum is particularly hesitant about it because it seems that the deeper he gets into his headspace the more annoying he becomes, and guys tend to leave him once he opens up about it. But although Ashton doesn't want to push him he is still really excited to find out how Calum behaves as a little boy.

But Ashton had been so sweet all afternoon Calum couldn't help but go into little space once he got home. He is snuggled up in one of Mikey's supper big sweaters blushing bright red every time he gets a new message. Fluffy socks cover his feet as he wiggles his toes in the bed, waiting for Ashotn to text back.

Ashton noticed how Calum's messages had changed and turned cuter, nervous and silly so it wasn't hard for him to realize he'd put Calum in little space. Eager to see the happy lump he texts back.

_**"Yeah, I hope you're warm then. Hey.. want to skype?"** _

The question takes Calum by surprise but he nods and types back.

_**"Yea! Gimme your name, I'll add you."** _

They exchange usernames and soon Calum is faced with the skype call tone. He wastes no time to answer, deep down knowing that if he thought about it he wouldn't do it.

"HEEEYYY!" Calum said loudly, waving enthusiastically at the boy on the screen with both his hands. Ashton chuckles and dies inside.

"Hello, Cal" Calum smiles really big and hides his face in his sweater.

"Hi" He says really quietly. Ashton could barely control his need to kiss the boy all over his face and hug him tight. Then Calum sneezed.

"Calum are you wearing pants?"

"Yeeeaa" He replies with a small giggle.

"Calum go put some pants on or you'll get sick" Calum fake gasps and shakes his head.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my daddy." Calum says stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you like me to?" Ashton asks nervously. He's been meaning to ask for the last couple of days but he didn't have the guts to.

"Huh?" Ashton clears his troath.

"M-my little, would you like to be my little, Calum?" Both boys turn the brightest shade of red and Calum nods very fast, many times.

"Yesh, yes I do!" He squeals happily. Ashton smiles very big, his heart beating fast.

"Well then as your daddy I want you to go put some pants on" Calim giggles and groans.

"Aww, okay daddy." The word leaves Calum's lips so softly it gives him butterflies and it makes Ashton's heart flutter. Cal gets up from the bed and Ashton gets a glimpse of his black underwear. The boy is so cute, he can't wait to hug him tight, hopefully soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum has a bad day.

Calum had had a very bad day today. It'd been terrible and exhausting.

He throws himself on the bed and presses his face against the pillow.

He had yo get up earlier than usual today, so he had set an alarm an hour earlier than usual. But he'd forgotten to change P.M. for A.M. so he ended up waking at the same time as always. In a rush he'd taken a shower and changed into his work clothes. Picked up his shoes, his keys and his phone and ran out the door and over to the coffee shop he works in.

Today was inspection day and him and his coworkers had agreed to get there earlier and help with the things they had to check. But obviously he didn't make it there early.

Calum ran through the door and straight into the employees room to put on his shoes and his apron. As he was tying them up he'd realised he'd picked two completely different shoes and face palmed. But he took a deep breath and went over to where thy usually had the meetings. He slowly walked through the door, embarrassed, with his head down and went to stand beside someone.

The meeting and inspection didn't go that bad but his coworkers where clearly annoyed at him the whole day. This didn't exactly made Calum feel in a good mood. And when the customer keep telling him how gay marriage was a sin without ordering anything it didn't particularly made him feel any better. In general people today were frustrated, mad or annoyed and Calum kept fucking up orders, giving incorrect change and spilling hot coffee on his hands.

Today had been so emotionally frustrating and hurtful for his hands all he wanted to do was hide under a rock.

Once his shift was over he walked back home, wanting nothing else but to sleep for a thousand years. It didn't help that Ashton hadn't texted him back the whole day either. It made Calum feel alone and lost.

He'd been ready to open the door when a new realization feel on him like a bucket of cold ice water. In his morning panic rush he'd picked up the wrong keys and now he was locked out if his house. He let out a frustrated scream mixed with a groan and went around the building, deciding to enter through one of his windows with the help of the tree beside the apartments.

As he climbed somebody must've seen him because as he was reaching over for the window a police officer loudly cleared his throat from beneath him. He looked down and as soon as his eyes landed on him he felt like he was about to cry.

Calum climbed down the tree carefully. A broken leg was the last thing he needed. But just as he was thinking this his foot slipped off the branch and he scrapped his chin, arms and legs against the tree. And his knees when he feel onto the grass.

"What were you trying to do, young boy?" The officer asked as he rushed over to Calum and helped him up.

"That's my house. I forgot my keys." He answered shakily getting on his feet. The officer looked at Calum not believe a word that came out his lips as he attempted to explain the situation. But it was no use, the man was strict and hated the youth, so he took Calum with him.

Calum waited at the station, inside a cell with other guys, gently rubbing his knees. He looked small although he was probably as big as the other boys inside the cell. But they looked badass, and he had scraped knees and soft eyes pooled with tears. This made Calum stand out and it was clear to everyone that he didn't belong there.

Michael rushed to the police station as fast as he could. Filled the papers and paid for Calum to come out. He greeted him with a tight hug and drove him home. Michael scolded him on the ride back, why didn't he call him, he had keys to Cal's apartment? Calum had a pair of Band-Aids on his knees and looked out the window the whole ride.

Michael dropped him off with his pair of keys and drove off. Calum went up the stairs to his door and opened it with Michael's keys, his own greeted him from the table. He felt so tired.

On his way to his room he checked his phone but Ashton still hadn't texted. His heart twisted and tears fell down his face once more.

He throws himself on the bed and presses his face against the pillow. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: imgreat_stuppid
> 
> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
